


Coda Challenge #15 - "Promise"

by jemmaslittlemonkey (redqueenoctavia)



Series: TFSN Coda Challenge [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coda, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/jemmaslittlemonkey
Summary: Jemma prepares herself to enter the Framework and makes a promise (written for TFSN’s Coda Challenge for 4x15 -Self Control).





	

Jemma stood with some difficulty.

Her leg still throbbed on the place where Fitz had stabbed her.

 _It wasn’t him_ , her logical self reminded her. _It wasn’t him_.

The image of her killing Fitz's LMD would always haunt her...

She limped slightly as she walked toward the tech.

Jemma and Daisy were both going to hack into the Framework and rescue their people. Jemma couldn’t exactly say she was excited to go in, but there wasn’t anything in the world she wouldn’t do for Fitz.

Lying down on the cot, all set up and ready to go, Jemma steeled herself.

 _I’ll find you. I’ll get you back_ , she vowed _. I promise_.

It was a promise she would keep, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** I'm still reeling from last night's episodes, to be honest. I don't know what to think. The next 6 weeks can't pass fast enough...


End file.
